Making assumptions
by arissadonna
Summary: Keroro comes across some odd noises emanating from giroro's tent. Just what are the hot headed corporal and cool blue ninja doing in there? Rated for suggestiveness! This is not for kiddos!


Keroro waddled across the Hinata's backyard. His feet squeaked, keeping time with his rapid footsteps. He was obviously in a hurry to answer an important call. And it wasn't from HQ, his teammates, or a member of the small and odd family he lived with. Nope, it was the most important call of all. The call of the wild! He found a nice little patch of grass and took the squatting position. He let out a sigh of relief as his bladder emptied itself.

Keroro stood, now empty and happy. He was about to head back inside when a odd sound caught his attention. It almost sounded like a grunt coming from a familiar glaring tent a few feet away from him. Now curious and distracted from whatever he was doing, keroro snuck over to the makeshift house as quietly as he could. He heard grunting again followed by a very soft pant. "G-Giroro, are you sure about this?" came a gentle voice. Keroro recognized that voice! It belonged to... that blue guy. Yeah, what's- his- face!

"Dororo I have done this plenty of times just shut up and stay still." The gruff voice of the platoon's weapons expert huffed. Oh that's right, the blue guy's name is dororo! But what were his childhood chums doing in there all alone? Judging by the conversation, it sounded like something dirty. But Keroro was desperately trying not to jump to conclusions. He continued to eavesdrop, hoping to get more evidence that his friends weren't being naughty.

"your hands are so warm~", dororo sighed contently. "Geez, you are as hard as a rock. All the stress must be getting to you. But that doesn't mean you get to ignore your bodies needs idiot," Giroro lightly scolded. All he got was a low moan in response. "See? You are already relaxing. That will be good, since what i have planned next for you can be a bit painful", giroro chuckled. There was a dark tone in the corpral's voice that sent delightful shivers down keroro's spine. okay, now keroro was sure the two were up to no good as he began to blush a bit.

His wildly intense curiosity kept him rooted in place though as he listened with his mouth agape. A sharp gasp suddenly filled the air as an "oh giroro!" followed it. "Alright, get ready for some stretching!" an obviously excited giroro purred. Keroro couldn't take it anymore! All the teasing was was too much for his curious mind raging out of control. He burst into the tent, cheeks tinted red and expecting a horribly sexy scene. Keroro froze, turning white from shock as he took in the view in front of him.

Dororo stared at his leader absolutely stunned, and giroro was already turning red with rage at the intrusion. two of the corpral's fingers were knuckle deep into the panting ex-assassin below him. In his free hand was dororo's half aroused tool, which had already covered the two in a decent amount of love juices. Dororo was gripping giroro's hat with both hands, and had tugged it halfway off. His skilled and gentle feet were stimulating Giroro's fully erect solider. The red demon was biting dororo's mask, probably about to drag it down.

The three frogs were trapped in a tense silence, refusing to move from shock/ anger/ horrified embarrassment. Dororo suddenly curled into a fetus position, giroro quickly pulling his digits out of the cool blue ninja's rear end. "H-How embarrassing! Why keroro- kun?! Doro...doro...doro..." dororo sobbed as he dove into a pit of soul crushing humiliation and shame. "Keroro!" Giroro yelled, steam forcing itself out of the furious keronian. He started running at his leader, not caring that he was fully exposed. In his rage, all he saw was a delightful fantasy of keroro in a body bag.

Keroro, sensing the obvious danger, started to run. He dashed across the yard, Giroro hot on his tail."I am going to kick you sorry ass back to keron you nosy bastard!" Giroro roared, ground shaking from the force of the yell. Keroro felt the angry frog right on his heels and felt tears of fear starting to fall,

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAH! Did i get anyone?! Anyone at all? Anyway, I DO NOT own keroro gunso. I hate reading the suggestive fanfics only to realize the two characters were doing something totally un-sexy! It's so mean! So i made a suggestive fic and the characters were ACTUALLY doing something suggestive!

p.s. i centered the mysterious actions between dororo and giroro around our fiery hot headed corporal giving our cute blue bro a massage. but it wasn't a massage at all!


End file.
